The present invention relates to a memory card storage device of electronic appliances, such as data collectors attached to electronic field or outdoor survey apparatus adopted to survey or measure land distances and gradients in fields of civil engineering and architecture construction.
Nowadays, various survey apparatus used in the fields of civil engineering and architecture have been electronized so as to raise the precision or accuracy and save the labor power in the surveying operation. These survey apparatus of electronic type, respectively, have a data collector in order to raise the speed of data processing and save the labor power used in the surveying operation.
The kind of data collectors have been adopted to process the signal of the inputted information in the predetermined manner and memorize the result in the data collectors, as well as display guidance messages adapted to be used in the survey operation in order to make inputting operations of the operator easy.
It is necessary to have a considerable value of memorizing power for receiving various program which process the signal of inputted information, memorize the data, and display the guidance messages. However, it is necessarily that the data collector is of a handy or small type, and difficult to accommodate various programs for displaying the guidance messages on the data collector. When the collectors are made so as to have a sufficient storage volume for these programs, they will become expensive which is disadvantageous In their pricing.
Under these circumstances, it has been proposed to adopt a memory card as an external memory means and memorize various programs in the memory card. Usually, portable electronic calculators and translators and the like have adopted memory cards which are used after they are partly inserted into the portable electronic devices.
Usually the portable electronic calculators are used inside of a house or building so that it is not occasion to be necessitated of special countermeasure of dust and/or water-proof with reference to the mechanism in which the memory card is inserted and storaged. Even though when a part of the card is exposed or extended out of the body of the calculators and the like, no trouble will happen in such electronic devices.
On the contrary, the data collectors to which the present invention is applied are used in the outdoor of dust wind or storm, in particular, strong wind and rain in the fields of civil engineering construction and architecture construction. It is noted that it is necessary to secure a reliability of such data collector by adopting countermeasures of dust-prevention thereto when they are used under such bad environment.
Furthermore, when a part of the memory card is exposed from a body of the data collector, it is possible that the memory card as well as the collector are injured accidentally.